


Chemistry

by taywritings



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Enjoy!, Gay Keith, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywritings/pseuds/taywritings
Summary: What could Keith say, he was a sucker for Lance and after all they did have Chemistry in one way or both.





	Chemistry

To be completely honest, Keith was a disaster when it came to a specific person’s charms which led to him being smitten by them. It’s rare for him to comply to the feeling of attraction or even to a person. He always found it abnormal to feel a thing towards some other person. That was until Lance showed up in his life and turned it around.  
-  
It was a Tuesday, and just about where Keith’s stance was had turned out from a great day to a non-amusing one.

He placed his fist against his cheek, yawning from boredom because heck, Ms. Rivera’s teaching skills were off point and she taught directly from the book, which Keith found undeniably ridiculous. 

It’s as if I could teach myself this, Keith thought, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

He flipped his worksheet over to the backside and began to draw. What could I say, it’s better than doing this.

As Keith drew, he felt as if eyes were on him and in all circumstances he could care less, yet the habit of looking around overcame him. He looked to his left side and noticed that the one and only Lance McClain was staring at him. Great, he thought. Another one.

Keith turned his head back to face the board and tried to cover his cheeks from other people since it was now visible that they turned a light pink color. He continued to draw so that it would distract him from knowing Lance was looking at him. 

“Alright, now you guys are assigned to read chapter six and complete the questions in the assessment section for homework that is due on Friday.” The teacher said as she was done teaching.

Keith heard some people groan, shuffle around in their chairs, and even saw people getting out of their seat from the corner of his eye. He then opened his book to chapter six and grabbed out a piece of paper to begin the questions assigned to him. 

As he was getting a piece of paper out of his backpack he felt a hand slightly brush over his and took the paper from him.

“Aw how sweet of you to do that for me, it’s an honor”

He looked up to see Lance grinning at him. Gosh those stupid perfect teeth and eyes that shine greater than the ocean annoy the heck out of me, Keith thought.

If anything I’ll just die here and place myself in the void if he gets any closer to me.

“Um that’s mine, can I have it back ?”

Keith said, narrowing his eyes and focusing his view on the paper so that he wouldn’t start to blush again while looking at him.

“For what price?” Lance said, grinning even wider by now that made Keith want to ‘kiss the heck out of him’, yet this was a classroom so no score for Keith any day.

Keith sighed in frustration and took the paper from him to avoid any further conflict. 

“Wohh there didn’t know you were that quick... any how... I came here to ask for help on the lesson? Do you even get this?” Lance said as he pulled a chair from the other side and sat opposite of Keith.

“Umm yeah, it’s not that hard. Here I’ll write an equation down and explain it to you” Keith said, now making eye contact with Lance who he saw nod in response.

“Show me the way Dr Chemist” Lance replied in a more flirtier tone and smirked. 

Keith swore he couldn’t feel his cheeks after that and decided to cover his cheeks with some strands of his hair that stuck out.  
-  
“And so you see, once you get 2O2+2H>2H+4O you have the answer. All it really is is just placing numbers in front of elements to balance out the equation so that what’s equal on one side is equal to the other” Keith explained to Lance, looking up at him to see him staring at him.

“What?” Keith replied in confusion.

“N-nothing... But uhh thanks for helping me heh” Lance said and Keith swore he had something in his eye or else he could’ve sworn he noticed Lance forming a blush on his cheeks that slowly progressed to the tips of his ear. Oh no, he’s cute.

Lance looked away in embarrassment and covered his mouth with his hand. About fifteen seconds after he looked back to Keith and raised an eyebrow as he saw Keith with a small smile forming.

“Smiling already Kogane? We haven’t even gone to round two yet” He said chuckling.

Keith blushed a bit and rolled his eyes playfully.

“No, round two starts tomorrow. Who says you won’t smile as well” Keith said, fixing his stance and grinned a bit back at Lance. What could he say, someone who he was attracted to could not deny that he could flirt back as well.

Lance stood there with his mouth half open and felt his cheeks go red.

The bell rang and Keith grabbed his book and zipped up his backpack. He then stood up and looked at lance, who stood there as if he was struck by lightning. 

Keith smiled to himself and he won’t deny that he was proud of himself to flirt back a bit.

“Bye”

Lance looked up and blushed,

“Later mullet” He replied and grabbed his backpack.

Keith took off and just before that he took one last glance at Lance who was still blushing.  
-  
About two months later, Lance and Keith got along well more than ever. Lance would often go to Keith for help on the chemistry homework or problems in general, but little did Keith know that Lance had gone to him not only for help but to be with him because Lance may or may have not developed feelings for Keith. And yet for Keith, oh boy did he not only love glancing at Lance’s beautiful sky blue eyes but enjoyed the presence of him. Keith could say he was pinning pretty hard for that boy.

It was until one Friday afternoon where Keith was at lunch and something surprising happened.

Keith was walking around the halls of the campus while listening to music when suddenly he saw Lance in front of him carrying a poster. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and took out his earbuds as he looked around and saw some people recording with their phones.

“Lance.... what’s going on?” Keith said.

Lance smirked and let out a hand as a single for Keith to take it. Keith swore he never blushed harder in his life than before and took Lance’s hand.

“Keith Kogane, I could’ve sworn we had something special. Oh wait, that’s right! Chemistry!” Lance replied and grinned and chuckled a bit, turning red as he said that.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion and it took him a while to get it, but once he figured it out he was a blushing mess. Lance Mcclain? Likes me? Is this a dream?

“O-ohh I umm uh y-your special I mean uh no that’s special to say I- oh god” Keith replied, stuttering.

Lance chuckled and smiled at him and placed the poster in front of him revealing the words written on it that said,

“Are you from outer space? Cause you’re out of this world! I think homecoming would be fit for us!❤️“

Keith smiled and began to nod his head.

“A million times yes” He replied and hugged Lance. 

Lance placed his poster to the side and hugged back, enjoying the embrace of Keith hugging him. Once Keith pulled away he looked up at Lance and gave a small smile. This was the boy who he might as well marry someday and whom could possibly turn out to be his soulmate. As Keith was staring at Lance, he leaned in and kissed him. His cheeks got more red than before and so did Lance’s as Lance’s eyes widened more from surprise and he slowly closed them as he kissed back. Other people were clapping in the background and some even cheering.

What could he say, he was a sucker for Lance and after all they did have Chemistry in one way or both.


End file.
